Alone
by Serenade17
Summary: A new girl has come to True Cross with the intention of finally making friends or just being normal. She should have known better than to hope for something that she never had to begin with... Rated T for language used in later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

"Yukio-san," one of the girls was saying to the young exorcist. "Would you like to walk with us?"

"I need to go find my brother," Yukio lied. "Thank you for the offer."

As he walks away the three girls were saying how polite he was. Or commenting on how he was such a nice sibling. He smirked, a little entertained how those girls are so clueless.

He then noticed the new girl, Hikari Mori, in the fountain. Her shoes were taken off and she was looking through the water.

Yukio has always thought that she was odd. Instead of wearing a girl's uniform, she had a boy's, with a black pleated miniskirt. She had two piercings on each ear. Her long black hair was tied to a pony tail. Hikari's skin was pale and flawless. The really surprising thing when you look at her was her eyes. She had Heterochromia, one eye was blue and the other was green.

Next to Hikari's things were wet books and a wet back pack. She finally got another book from the water. She had solemn expression on her face. She sets the book along with the others and sits down on the ledge.

"What happened?" Yukio asked.

"Oh, some snobby girls just threw my backpack in the fountain," she answered.

"I would offer my help, but I don't know what to do to help," he replied.

"Just knowing that you're willing to is really nice," Hikari said. "I'm going to class with all my things soaked, nice meeting you…"

"Yukio Okumura," he finished.

"Hikari or you can call me Kari, if you want," she introduced. "Nice meeting you, Yukio."

She grabs her things and jogs away. His next class was life science. He was taking the course since it was practically medicine making with raw materials. Those three girls were there from earlier. _How did they know I signed up for this course?_ Yukio knew that they couldn't have just coincidently took the same class.

"Sorry grandma, here are the things you needed," a girl's voice said from the doorway. It was Hikari, carrying little bottles and setting them on the table.

"Just set them down and start it for me, I'll need to instruct," Miss Mori said. "Okay, my name is Hinata Mori; you will be calling me Miss Mori, or Mori-sempai. An instruction list is right next to your ingredients. On this first day, I want to know how good you pay attention to instructions."

"What are we making?" one of the students asked.

"These are like energy balls, like tea rolled up into…" she made a little hand gesture to finish her sentence.

Once the class was done, they were ordered to leave what they made on their counters. Hikari was getting her things, still wet, when the bell rang.

"See you later grandma," she said, walking out the door. "How do you like my grandmother's class so far?"

"It's okay," he replied, not wanting to go into detail.

"She picks up the pace very quickly, she's been teaching me all these things since I've lived with her," Hikari added. She smiles, a smile that Yukio found cute. He could feel some heat rushing to his cheeks.

"You're saying your grandma is a hard teacher," Yukio cleared up.

"Yes, she's still bugging me about stuff after I memorized all the books that have all of the recipes by heart!" she complains.

"Hikari Mori," a man with a shaved head said. He wore a black suit and white shirt, with a black tie. He had sunglasses, so he looked like that guy from hit man. The man handed her something wrapped in vinyl.

"Who's it from?" she asked.

"Your father," the man answered as he walked away.

"I'm going home, nice to meet you Yukio," Hikari said, leaving.

HIKARI'S POV

I couldn't believe my father remembered my birthday. He left me when I was born but has been trying to contact me for years. I've always ignored his letters; I didn't want anything to do with him. On my sixteenth birthday is the first time he sent something.  
Once I got to my dorm, where it's just me, I unwrapped the vinyl. I was surprised to see what he sent me. It was a sheathed purple katana. Life has been shed for the famous demon-slayer sword I was holding: Raven-brand.

I took out my other sword, Bahatmut, and compared it to Raven-brand. They were the same, except for the color of the sheath. I took out my katana case, meant for two katanas, and put my two swords in them. I just couldn't leave one of the most valuable swords in Japan.

I set down things on the table, hoping they would dry. My notes from other classes had to be recopied into new notebook, since most of the letters smudge. When I was done, I grabbed my new carry on and attached it to my waist. It dangles and hits my butt, but I didn't care. I have ADHD, so I try to occupy myself with a lot of things. Walking usually helps since I think about everything.

As I walked along the grassy area, there was a black cat with what looked like a smile. I could sense it was a demon, just like me. _Do you have any food?_ I went over to the nearest vendor and got two ice cream cones. I gave one to the cat.

_Thank you lady!_ It was delighted to have the treat. I smiled, noticing how the little demon is sweet and nice while the girls from earlier got all of my things wet.

"Hey look, new girl made a new friend," the girls said teasing. I never knew their names, since I never had any classes with them.

"Aya, she is just sad, nothing else in her life but a little ugly cat," she said to the one who began talking to me.

The demon cat seemed agitated with the girls surrounding her. _Do you want me to tear them to shreds nice lady? _I shook my head and petted its fur.

"Mimi, she's quiet because she knows it's true," another said.

"Sakura, she just knows that she'll always have that cat instead of a human being," replied one. I grabbed the hilt of my sword, I wanted to hurt them really badly, but my morals stopped me. I was used to hunting down demons, but humans were too easy, I would've won. Also, they really had nothing going for them except money.

"Come here Blackie," a voice said from behind the girls. _Rin give the nice lady money, she gave me food! _ The boy had navy blue eyes and similar color hair. His ears were slightly pointed and he had a red case on his back. Behind him was Yukio.

"Yukio-san, this is your cat?" the girl, I'm assuming Sakura, asked.

"Of course it is, it's such a pretty cat," the other, Aya, added. _Two faced wench! _I couldn't help smirking at Blackie's comment.

"What are you laughing at loner?" Mimi questioned me. "This girl was calling your cat ugly."

"Why don't we ask the cat?" I retorted. I smiled a playful smile. I knew she would think I'm crazy, but the blue haired boy should know what Blackie was trying to say.

"Don't be ridiculous, it's a cat," Aya said.

"Whatever, bye Yukio, see you whenever," I replied waving as I walked away. The girls didn't expect me to know him, since their faces were in awe.

THIRD POV

"How do you know that girl, Yukio?" Rin asked.

"I found her looking in a fountain for her things, some girls threw it in there," he answered. "She understood Blackie."

"Do you think it's a gift, or she's a demon?" his brother added. Yukio wouldn't think about Hikari like that. Even though her appearance looked dark from her clothes, she was somehow radiant and bright. Just like her name implies.

"Could be," he said. Yukio kept thinking about it. Hikari smiles as if her day couldn't have gotten worse, but he could feel it did. He knew those girls were bullying her, yet she smiles.

"Oh, and Black was saying how she bought her ice cream and petted him real nicely," Rin continued.

"I heard him," Yukio said.

"I keep forgetting about you being a demon now," he replied.

Yukio sat on his bed quietly. He couldn't get Hikari and her face out of his head. Rin looks at his younger brother. He knew it wasn't like Yukio to just sit there, he was usually doing something.

"Do you like her?" Rin asked.

"Who?" Yukio countered.

"That girl-"Hikari_-_" the one that Blackie is fond of," he cleared up. Rin saw his brothers cheeks turn pink and then crimson. "You should tell her, she seems like a nice person."

"I…Do… Rin, just let me handle this please," Yukio replied, conflicted.

"I was just trying to help my little brother out," he replied.

"Thank you for your concern, nii-san," his little brother added and lay down on his bed quietly.

HIKARI'S POV

The night of my birthday, I had a bad feeling about something. I opened my window to let a nice cool breeze in. I felt like someone is supposed to come. I wished I was wrong.

My father was demon, not sure what kind, and I'm pretty sure he had other children besides me. One of those other children has come to visit me. It was Cato. He looks like me, but a boy and very muscular.

"Hey there little sis, "he began. "Been having a nice birthday?"

"It was okay," I replied. I grabbed the hilt of Raven-Brand and Bahamut. "What do you want?"

"I can't wish you a happy birthday anymore?" he asked. Cato then giggles, as if what he said was clever. "To tell you the truth, I came here for Raven-Brand."

"What would a demon want with a demon slaying blade?" I questioned. He chuckles again.

"Says you?" Cato replied. "If you haven't been noticing, your human qualities are being taken over by demon ones. Soon, you'll be just like me."

"Even if it does come to that, I won't be as putrid as you," I retorted.

"You should give me that sword before it costs someone's life," he said. "I'll be back, and you better be ready to give me Raven-Brand."

Cato leaves in the shadows. I close the window after him, sighing. What should I do? Who could I turn to? I had to face it alone, much like most of my childhood.


	2. Shura

Shura was finally back from her vacation in Hawaii. She kind of missed the idiocy and loudness of Rin. She also missed annoying Yukio. What she didn't expect was finding the little girl she used to take care of when she was little.

She remembers the little girl being unsocial, scared of what the other kids might do to her. Seeing her made Shura feel old, even though she was only in mid 20s. The girl was probably the same age as Rin and Yukio.

"Oi, Hikari, nice to see you!" Shura greeted the girl. She was sure it was her once she saw the girl's eyes. Heterochromia, not a lot of people have those. Shura notices the sword case she attached to her waist. "Planning to become an exorcist?"

"You hardly changed Shura-nii," Hikari replied. "No, I'm just a student at true cross."

"You should really rethink that," she added. "You know you have potential."

"I don't think a demon's child should be an exorcist," Hikari retorted.

"Whatever, you could already be an average level exorcist," Shura continued. "You were able to tame demons since you were small, and your fighting wasn't that half bad."

"Maybe I should rethink it, but I was just thinking of becoming a regular student," she countered. _There she goes again, can't she see she's not meant to be regular?_ Shura sighed.

"Come see me if you decided that you're wrong!" she said to the young girl. "How 'bout we catch up and find some lunch."

"It's ten," Hikari added.

"I don't see the problem here," Shura replied. Hikari smiled.

HIKARI'S POV

My head was debating about whether telling my old babysitter about Cato or not. She was an exorcist, and could probably help me deal with my brother. Somewhere inside me, I was afraid to ask.

"Shura-nii," I began. "Can I ask you about something really serious?"

"What is it?" she asked. Her eyes were watching me, ready to listen.

"One demon, my brother, is threatening to steal Raven-Brand," I said. Her eyes widened. As a fellow swords-woman, she knew that Raven-Brand is not only one of the best swords around, but one of the most valuable.

"Who gave you that sword?" Shura asked.

"My dad gave it to me for my birthday," I answered. "Not personally of course."

"How 'bout I'll offer you protection," she decided. My eyes lit up. I've seen Shura fight once, to save my ass, and she was amazing. "On one condition!"

"Which is?" I added. I was expecting some kind of practically joke, like she usually do to tease.

"Become an Exorcist," Shura answered. "Before you complain, I want to tell you something. You are your mother's legacy, so continue on her famous works. I know you'll be amazing at it."

"That's the problem, what if I can't live up to her expectations or everyone else's!" I said, raising my voice. "That's why I just want to... be... average."

"Defy them then!" Shura replied, standing up. "You are not meant to be regular person. From the moment I met you, I knew you were meant to stand out."

I sighed. For a minute or so, we were quiet. Neither of us talked or dared to talk. I thought about what she said. What if she was right? What if she was wrong?

"Fine... I'll join... If," I began. "You'll be my teacher."

"I already teach you little shit," she teased. "I'll get the papers and sign you up for Cram School." Shura seemed happy. I had a vague feeling that she didn't have this kind of happiness before I was here.

THIRD POV

Yukio was walking to cram school. He was kind of happy because he just needed to pass out test exams and he gets to leave. Shura volunteered to take his teaching time. He was a bit suspicious but he needed to study for Miss Mori's exam next week. Hikari was right about her grandmother, she gives out difficult work.

He walks in to find Hikari sitting behind his brother. She just smiled when she saw Yukio, who felt warmth on his face. He quickly sets his things down to his desk and regains his composure. Yukio took out the papers he had graded and passed them out.

"Professor," Bon began. "How come the new girl is already an esquire when we all started out as pages."

"I'm not really sure who put her in this class," Yukio replied.

"I did," Shura said, coming in the doorway. "I would've put her in a much more advance class, but Mephisto wouldn't let me. I'll pass those papers out, just go do whatever. I promised you that I'll do your work for the day."

Yukio sighed and packed his things. He walks back to his dormitory and began reading the handout Miss Mori had given him. The name of plants and their properties was the test, and he had a feeling of failing. Yukio took some notes, but it wasn't good enough to answer the questions. He didn't know how long it's been, but he was beginning to get tired.

"Yukio, I'm tired!" his big brother complained and crashed on his bed.

"What did Shura make you do today?" Yukio asked.

"Train," Rin answered. "She took as to the batting cages to practice on offense."

"How did you do?" he asked.

"Horrible!" the tired demon screamed. "She increased the speed, so we all did bad. Except for that Hikari girl you like."

"Drop it!" Yukio said, raising his voice. "She could hit fast balls?"

"Yes, multiple ones too," he replied. "Want to go eat?"

"Why not?" Yukio retorted and stood up. He dragged his little brother down stairs where dinner was set up for them.

"Four eyes, we're eating with you!" Shura's voice said from down the hall.

"Don't be rude Shura-nii," Hikari's voice replied. "If we're going into their home, we have to be polite."

"Wow, who has been hanging out to much with grandma," the swords-woman replied. "C'mon, you need calories and we'll train." The two emerged from the hallway, sitting down with the twins.

"Hey, I thought you were training me!" Rin complained.

"Did you practice like I ask you?" she asked. Rin got quiet and shook his head.

Hikari noticed the little pamphlet on Yukio's hand. She dug around her backpack until she got a hold of a book she's read several times before. She slides it infront of Yukio. "Read it, I promise it'll help."

"Thank you," Yukio said.

"No problem, grandma gives test that are harder when she hates students in them," Hikari added. "And she talks non stop about yours.

"How do you two know each other?" Rin asked, inhaling some rice.

"Can you believe I use to babysit her?" Shura replied. "Knew her since she was 5!

"Shura-nii, I need to go back to my dorm," Hikari said.

"We haven't even eaten yet!" she retorted. "C'mon I insist!"

"I can't believe I use to look up to you," she muttered.

"What did you say?!" Shura asked. "Huh? You little piece of shit, what are you trying to say?"

Hikari just sighed. "I said, I USED to look up to you! You just ruined everything by being so rude!"

"You're a terrible liar!" Shura retorted. "If I believed you, it would've been painful though, I practically raised you. You better be thankful!"

"Next time, payback is gonna be a BITCH!" Hikari replied. The two laughed. "Sorry for the language."

"Don't be so polite!" Shura complained.

HIKARI'S POV

Yukio and Rin were nice enough to let us eat even though Shura had no manners. I was raised to be polite, but inside of me I know I could just be like Shura. A big mouthed swords woman. I smiled at the thought of becoming like her.

"I read the books and took notes, thanks," a voice behind me said. It was Yukio. I didn't even notice he was following me.

"I have more books if you want," I replied. "They're probably advance to what you're learning right now, but I can tell that you'll have to learn it at some point."

"Sure, thank you for the offer," he answered. I noticed that his cheeks were turning pink. I found that cute since it didn't seem like Yukio was the kind of guy to blush. He's usually cool and composed, quiet and calm.

I lead him to my dorm room, which was the top floor of the building. The sun was turning orange and the sky was getting darker. I set my things down on my bed and threw some books on the table.

"Here are some of the books," I began. "Skim through it and find out which one you want. I'll get some more for you to look at."

I walked over to my bookshelf and found none that could help him. I then looked through the collection of books in my closet. I grabbed one of the books that pretty much explains plants that are edible.

"Hikari," Yukio called out. I headed back to the table, where he was sitting. He had in his hand an envelope. I've never seen it before but it had my name written across of it. "I found it slipping out of the book cover."

I set down the book in my hand and opened the white envelope. It was in neat handwriting and it began with dear Hikari. It was from my mother, telling me not to be mad at my father and that I should be an exorcist, just like her. I didn't know when she wrote it, there's not date, but I was in the verge of crying. My mother didn't leave anything to me. She shared everything with my grandmother, so she didn't have a will.

"What's wrong?" Yukio asked.

"It's from my mom," I answered. I didn't know why I began to explain what happened to my mother, even the part about my dad. I guess I just know I could trust Yukio. I somehow smiled at the end of the story. Warm tears were steaming down my cheeks, even though I didn't feel that sad.

His arms went around me. I was embarrassed, since no one really gave me affection besides my grandma. I also realized how short I was since my head was where his chest his ."My mom died when I was born too." He explained. "In fact, I'm Satan's son." He didn't smile, probably because he wasn't proud of his father.

"Thank you Yukio," I whispered. I guess being a demon's child isn't the worst thing. Yukio's case was worst and he still continued to live a full life.

He left after having tea. I was glad of him becoming my friend. He understood me, and we went through the same thing. I had a warm feeling in the pit of my stomach all night. It disappeared when I opened the window and found a basket full of black feathers. A note in neat English cursive said _watch out little sister, I'm coming for you._


	3. Helena

HIKARI'S POV

I told Shura about the basket and note. The expression on her face turned from playful to serious. She sets down the can of booze and reads the note. She inspects it, turning it around and checking for little details. She digs around the basket, checking if something's in it.

"You need to be watched," Shura decided. "We'll have to get more people involved."

"Why?" I asked.

"These feathers aren't from the same demon," she answered. "He's planning on ambushing you."

I didn't even pay much attention to the feathers. I examined two, and they were different. I sighed, that's what I wanted to avoid. The more people there is, the more I felt dependent. I didn't even know much people.

In Cram school, when Yukio was lecturing, Shura storms in. She had the same expression on her face from earlier today. I knew she was going to announce my situation. I felt my heart rate go faster.

"Hikari is in trouble," she began. "Demons want her prized sword, and I'm planning on making this class protect her."

"You don't have to get them involved Shura-nii," I said. Rin and Shiemi turned around.

"You don't have to face this alone Hikari," Rin replied.

"Rin is actually right you know," Shiemi added. "Please let us help, Hika-chan." _What the hell, Hika-chan?_

"Finally, we get to go on some real exciting field trips!" Bon celebrated.

"I'm pretty sure this field trip's purpose is to protect the fair Hikari," Shima argued. _F__air? _

I was a bit embarrassed that they were willing to help me out even though they barely know me.

Shura pretty muched began planning. Apparently, we were all meeting in Yukio's dorm, where it's empty and there was no civilians. Shiemi was excited for some reason. I'm sure she thought it was like a sleepover, not thinking it would be to save my life and everyone else's.

After Cram school I packed a sleeping away bag. Shura was my personal guardian until the whole Cato incident goes away. It felt a little weird, a woman wearing pants and a bikini top with odd symbols on her abdomen following you around campus. Some paid a lot of attention to her, while others just ignored. When the sun was setting, we headed to the abandoned dorm.

"Nice that what we're protecting is finally here!" Rin said. It felt like he was implying I was being called a what.

"You should give me Raven-Brand," Shura suggested as we walked in. "Keep it in my 'hidden chambers'." She puts air quotes when she said hidden chambers. I trusted Shura and handed her the purple sword.

"Are we just going to sleep in one room?" Shima asked. His expression looked like he wanted to sleep in one room. I could already tell he was a perv.

"Let's play games!" Rin suggested.

"This is a serious mission, we have no time for games!" Izumo retorted.

"It's serious, but we can play games," Shura reassured Rin. She opened a bottle of beer and began to sip. I thought she was kidding when she said she'll be an alcoholic when she gets older.

"Spin the bottle!" Shima suggested. "7 minutes in heaven!"

"Truth or dare," Bon added.

"Don't use this time to get girls!" Yukio scolded and smacked both of them upside the head. I couldn't help laughing. I didn't know how the class wanted some teenage time. I practically imagined each one of them as over achievers who want to become an exorcist for their own personal gain, especially Izumo. "I already set up some magic seals on the roof."

"Thank you all, for helping," I said.

"Stop being polite!" Shura screamed. "I guess I have to reteach you the ways of a rebel all over again."

"What game are we playing?" Rin asked.

"SPIN THE BOTTLE!" Shima and Bon said in unison.

"Why not," Shura said, handing the bottle she just cleaned out. She then grabbed another bottle and began chugging.

"Everyone, in a circle," Bon ordered. His expression scared me, so I followed him and the others. I was excited and scared at the same time.

"I'm not participating," Yukio decided.

"It would be weird seeing our professor getting some from one of his students," Shima retorted. Shima spun first. It landed on Izumo, who was blushing like crazy. Before he could lean in and press his lips against hers, the lights turned off.

"Already?" Shura asked. She pulled her sword from her chest. Izumo summoned her foxes, Rin unsheathed his katana, Shima got out his staff (and no, not his...). Bon got out a beaded necklace, Shiemi's green man came out, and Yukio took out his pistols. I stood up and put my hand on Bahamut's hilt.

Windows suddenly break. It was Cato with two other demons. He had a playful smile on his face as he walked towards me. I unsheathed my sword and prepared to fight him. He was fast, I didn't even know he got behind me. His long nails touched my face, threatening scratch it.

"Little sister, wouldn't it be easier to just give me the sword," Cato whispered, since we were quiet everyone heard him. "Even if you defeat my minions, then I'll just get new ones and keep coming after you.

Izumo's foxes attacked one of the demons with him, but he plainly brushes them off. Bon and Shima began to chant, which made Cato laugh. "You think silly spells work on me? I feed off your fears, so as long as you're scared you can't defeat me!"

"I guess I'll just need to find courage then," I muttered. I swung my sword behind me, hoping to wound him. He stopped it with his hand. I pushed the blade with my strength, making him bleed.

Yukio and Rin was trying to take down one of the demons with amazing teamwork. Three more demons came through the window, they had wings. Shura took care of them quickly, but more and more demons came in. I did my best to fight off Cato, but he was better than me. I would occasionally injure him, but it didn't matter since I was getting winded.

"Maybe if I keep fighting you, your rage will make you into a full pledged demon," Cato added. I tried cutting his chest, but he dodged. "Your ears are getting pointed, fangs are appeared, and soon, you'll have a tail. Maybe you can grow your wings."

"Shut up and fight me seriously!" I complained. His hand was suddenly on my neck. My head was getting clouded, and the last thing I saw was Cato's eyes staring at me.

THIRD POV

Yukio saw what happened to Hikari. He wanted to start fighting her brother but Rin and him were busy with one minion after another. Each one of them was busy with a demon. It felt like they were endless numbers of minions after them.

Cato carries Hikari through the room, and stops when he reaches the window.

"Hikari's friends," he began. Cato put a weird tone on the word friends, as if it was foreign to him. "Bring me Raven-Brand in the Helena church, Romania, after sundown anytime this week, if you want to see her ever again."

He grows wings and flies of into the night sky. The others followed their leader and disappeared after flying in the sky.

"Why do they want the sword in the first place?" Rin asked.

"Raven-Brand gives the wielder the power to summon different kinds of familiars, even if your heart isn't meant for taming," Shura began. "If that power lands on the wrong hands, well who knows what would happen to his world."

"Why can't you just destroy that thing?" Bon asked.

"Everyone of its owners thought about it," the swords woman answers, picking pieces of broken glass. "Their thoughts changed, thinking that such a flaw can be used for dignity. Besides, if I do destroy it, my head will be wanted by every person that could wield a sword."

"So out only option is to save Hika-chan," Shiemi said.

"It'a a complete suicidal mission," Izumo noted.

"I don't care, I'll go save her," Shura replied. "You guys don't have to go if you don't want to."

"I'll go," Yukio said.

"I'll go too," Rin replied.

"I don't want you going anywhere nii-san," Yukio retorted. "You'll be cleaning up and doing your homework. Its going to be dangerous in Helena. We also have a long way to go."

"Can't you just your keys?" Izumo asked.

"Helena Cathedral is in Romania," Shura answered. "Many demons has made that country their home. That's why so many rumors about vampires and were wolves, it's the demons lurking around there."

"Keys to Romania has been revoked," Yukio began. "The only way to get there is use one of my keys to go to Hungary, then go on by foot."

Yukio pushed his glasses back. Shura grabbed her things as wells as Bahamut, that layed on the ground covered in blood. She stared at the sword and decided to carry it. The atmosphere was depressing.

"Bring Hika-chan back," Shiemi said. "We have faith in you!"


	4. Animal

HIKARI'S POV

I woke up in a cold room. Moonlight was shining through a little window that was shut tight. I noticed the metal bars a few feet away, I was in a cell. There was a blanket and a flat pillow on the floor. A toilet and a sink was there too, surprisingly clean. I moved my numb arms and the clinging of chains appeared. At least Raven-Brand is safe.

A door opened and slammed. Footsteps walked closer to where I was in a slow pace, making me a little impatient. My visitor finally arrived, it was Cato. There was a tray of food with him, which he slid through a little opening. He put on the playful grin that I hated. I just sat, not wanting to stand up or talk to him.

"There are three ways you can get out of here," he began. "Your friends bring me Raven-Brand. You could tell me where the sword is. Your last option, that you will never take, is become a demon."

"What would happen if I turn inhuman?" I asked.

"Well, you could just get out of here," Cato answered. "Demon strength after all, stupid sister. But then again, even if you turn into a demon, it'll be because of rage, since you would never accept your power. Think about your options, 'kay? Remind me to bring you knew clothes 'cause those stink like hell!"

Cato leaves after that. I had a long time of thinking, which I shouldn't have. I didn't know how much anger I had inside me until I thought about my situation. _Why did my father had to give me that sword in the first place? Why couldn't he keep it? Could he be dead?_ I rejected that thought since for some reason, I felt like he was very much alive. _If only my mother was alive, but then again I killed my mother. I killed my mother, it's all my fault. I'm to blame!_

THIRD POV

Shura and Yukio was lost. They were both Japanese in Romania, they don't even know english. It was frustrating for Yukio because he wants to brig Hikari back.

Shura got out her phone, it wasn't like the phone he or any of the students in True Cross had. The only reason you would have a phone is if you're rich, and Yukio depended on True Cross to live.

"How do we get to Helena?" she whispered to the phone. It then said something in Romanian. It repeated whatever it said when a local was passing by. Shura put the phone next to the man while he explains.

"Take the train down town," the phone translated. The man points to a cluster of buildings and a railway going through it.

"Before we go, can I get some beer?" Shura asked as they began walking towards the directing the man pointed.

"Just because we're in Europe, doesn't mean you get to drink as much as you want," Yukio answered.

"I kind of wish that they took her to Ireland or Scotland," she retorted. "Then, I get to try what's so great about their beer!"

"We need to get serious here!" he screamed.

"Gosh, I was just trying to lighten up the mood with a joke," Shura muttered. "You like her don't you."

He blushed excessively. Yukio began t stutter, trying to think of words to say. "Wel... She was just... you know..."

"Don't need to talk four eyes," Shura interrupted. "You LIKE LIKE her. Hikari is a nice person. She's actually a lot like her mom."

"How long have you two known each other?" Yukio asked.

"About... 7 years," Shura answered. "Before that, I knew her mom. She was really a talented swords-women, one of the few ones too. She's sunny and was always trying to help. But the woman was to independent."

Shura remembers the woman who Fujimoto left her with until he gets back to train her. She learned a lot from that woman, some lessons that Shura forgot to apply to her life. She remembers her famous words, or at least the last words she said to Shura before she passed away. "Never judge a person, even a demon, until you have known their morals. Each one could have different intentions. Shura, you have to remember this, you'll come across many people who have chosen the path of good even though their being is frowned upon society."

She remembered her words when she met Rin. The acclamied demon's son seemed like a harmless cat, being beaten up senselessly like that.

"Shura, why are you so fond of Hikari?" Yukio questioned.

"I told you, she reminds me of her mom," she retorted. Shura then flashes back to the first time she saw Hikari, who looked nothing like her mother. Her mother was white, half-american. The only thing that she they had in common where their eyes.

Shura taught the girl was weak and frail. The little girl's frailty hid her true strength. She remembered being saved by Hikari, she summoned a black bird. Shura was surprised to see her know how to tame demons. She then talked to Hikari's grandma, who didn't want her to learn any means of exorcism. Shura learned about the immense power sealed deep within the little girl. Power that wa

Shura runs into a light post. She rubs her head and continues to walk on. Yukio laughed. "You will never speak of this scared-y four eyes!"

"You know I'll have to hold that against you 'til I forget," the boy retorted.

They reached the train station. The swords-woman did buy a can of beer. She drank as the locomotive lurched forward. Yukio sighed at the sight of the beer. Shura slurped the alcohol, emphasizing that she's drinking.

Cato walks in to the cells under the church. He could hear the his sister's chains clanging from where he was. His heart beats faster, remembering his father's words.

**"If she ever gains full control of her powers -that was sealed away for a reason- she could be one of the most powerful demons in the two worlds. We won't know what happens, and don't ever try to control her abilities."**

_Why was she gifted with skills that she doesn't deserve?_ Cato walked on, wanting to see what was happening to Hikari. Was her powers released? Does she still have control over her body? Is the evil she kept at bay for so long finally free and in control? _No matter what happens, I will make her a weapon._

Cato sees the back of his sister. Her wings had grown, and a tail swung back and forth. He put on the playful smirk that he knew Hikari hated. She turns, revealing teeth as sharp as his. Her nails grew, not as long as demons, but sharp. Her eyes was what frightened Cato. They were burning amber, no longer that soft blue and green.

Hikari folds her wings and walks over to Cato. She didn't speak, she just growls, like a wild animal.


	5. Chapter 5

Yukio and Shura arrived at the church's front door. The sun was just setting, putting a mysterious mood to the place. Their hearts beat faster, nervous and worried of what will happen. The door in front of them opened.

A mini sized demon opened it. The church was destroyed inside. The stained glass were in great condition, but scraps of things littered the floor. It looked like an old throne room. A red carpet was set up down the middle and leading to a grand chair. A fire place was burning behind it. Torches then lit up as Shura stepped inside the room.

"You've come!" Cato's voice echoes. "I knew you cared so much for my little sister."

He steps into view. Cato was dressed in a nice pinstripe suit. Flying demons then hung from the cealing chandeliers or practically anything they could grab on to. Cato sat on the throne and whistled. Two buff men came in, dragging Hikari in chains.

"What did you do to her?!" Shura demanded. She noticed Hikari's clothes ripped and covered in dirt. She was acting like a wild animal, growling and snarling. She had wings on her back and her nails were like claws. She also saw her eyes, burning amber instead of the soft blue and green.

"She did this to herself, don't blame me for it," he retorted. "Now, give me Raven-Brand!"

"You will never get the sword!" Yukio screamed.

"Release her," Cato answered. "You will see the pain of being killed by your so called friend."

Hikari was cautious when let go, as if wondering what's going on. She then growled loudly, echoing through out the church. Shura took out Bahamut, she threw it to the ground, catching Hikari's attention.

"What are you doing?" Yukio asked as he takes his pistols out. He was shakily aiming them at Hikari, who was slowly approaching.

"You'll have to use your Satanic powers," Shura muttered taking out her own sword. She bit her thumb and smeared her blood across the blade.

"Hurry up and kill them already!" Cato yelled. Hikari turned around and pounced on her brother, clawing him and biting him. Other demons tried to separate the two, but then she would attack them. They were either badly hurt or flew away from the church.

Cato- battered, bruised, and scratched- stood up and grab held of Hikari. She was fighting furiously, but Cato kept a good grip on her. Shura got close to them and prepared to press the tip of her sword through their hearts.

"You wouldn't kill her," Cato muttered.

"How would you know, she's no different than you," Shura replied.

"The difference is that you know her," he said.

"Still a demon, and I'm an exorcist," she added. A small sign of fear appeared in Cato's eyes. He let's her go and took flight in the air.

"This fight will be between me and you," Cato decided. "What you don't know is that Hikari is far too precious to die."

Shura and Cato began their battle. Clinging of their swords and claws rang through out the church. They clashed on the ground and in the air, Shura was evenly matched.

Hikari advanced slowly to what she see's as her next opponent. Yukio was afraid of hurting her. She lets out a mean growl. He sighs and drops his weapon. He takes of his coat and blue flames began to appear on his body.

She didn't seem to be afraid of the fire. Hikari attacked him, but Yukio countered. Yukio noticed how their strength was evenly matched, so was their speed. Hikari had an advantage with her wings, quicker in some ways.

Hikari landed some scartches on Yukio's face and neck. He felt dizzyy instantly. Yukio's instincts took over instantly. He grabbed her by the tail and started to drag her around. She was screaming and wanted to fly away, but he kept hold. He then wrapped his arms tightly around her. Hikari spread her wings and flew in the air, breaking the roof above them.

They were in the night sky. Yukio lit up the dark with his blue flames, the fire that seem to get brighter as they increased in height.

HIKARI'S POV

I didn't know what was going on besides having no control of my body. I was alone on a broken floor that was surrounded by darkness. I was afraid of going anywhere, what if I fall into an endless abyss? Will I ever return to the life I knew? Am I dead?

The last thing I remember was blacking out after being angry for so long. I was sitting on the floor, cold and scared. At the same time fear was making the place colder than it already is.

I don't know how long I've been sitting, but I suddenly felt heat. Heat that made it seem like I was on a frying pan. The bright place got brighter and brighter until I saw nothing but white. It felt like I was on a cloud, but hotter.

My eyes opened and I was on a free fall. Yukio was falling with me. His ears were pointed and he had a fangs. I took his arms and spread my wings as fast as I could. We glided/crashed landed on the church floor.

I was tired and my vision was getting foggy. I saw Shura coming towards us. I turned to see Yukio, who was just regaining his balance. I blacked out once again.

When I opened my eyes, I could hear a fire crackling. The sun was just rising. Shura was asleep right next to the fire place. My burns and wound were covered in bandages.

"Nice to see you awake," Yukio said. He was out of his uniform and in a v-neck striped shirt. He looked laid back.

"I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused," I began. "I even scratched you."

"It's okay," he replied. "I still feel woozy though."

"Probably the poison," I added. "I'm sorry for what I'm going t do right now." I went over to him. I then licked the scratches on his cheek and neck.

"It's stinging," he muttered. After a minute or so the scratch disappeared and his cheek and face was back to being flawless.

We had an awkward silence between us. I tried changing the bandages on my arms, but my wounds were already healed. Shura then woke up, her breath reeked of alcohol.

"Hey!" she greeted. "You're back! Your eyes are blue and green again!"

"What color were they?" I asked, completely clueless.

"Never mind!" Shura quickly answered. "I'm going to go find a bathroom, see you two later."

She leaves with a weird smile on her face. I sat back down, noticing my tattered clothes.

"When do you want to leave?" Yukio asked.

"Whenever we can, this place is just..." I didn't finish my sentence but he understood.

"Are you cold?" he asked. Before he could I answer, Yukio wrapped me in his coat.

"Really Yukio, thanks for everything," I said.

"It's... nothing, really," he replied. "I just felt like saving you."

"So... you like me?" I asked.

"Well... Actually..." he was stuttering. I leaned in and kissed him to make him stop mumbling.

"You do," I added. He smiles and then kisses me.

"Heh, about time!" Shura said. "Can't wait to tell granny about this!"


End file.
